moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Multiverse
The Lego Multiverse is a movie universe based on certain Lego themes. Movies The Lego Adventurers Movie (2019) (Directed by J.J. Abrams) Johnny Thunder (James Marsden) is a washed up movie star who wants more in life. One day, he quits his job, and convinces his girlfriend Pippin Reed (Naomi Watts) to go with him to Egypt to find treasure. Then, while at the airport, he has a run in with his estranged uncle, Dr. Kilroy (Robert Redford). On the plane, they meet up with Harry Cane (Hugh Jackman), who wants to go with them. But when a sinister man by the name of Sam Sinister (Jeremy Renner) reveals his sinister plot to find all the world's best artifacts, Johnny, Pippin, Dr. Kilroy, and Harry go on a race to find the world's best artifacts before Sinister can handle them. The Lego Exo-Force Movie (2020) (Directed by Edward Zwick) Sensei Keiken (Ken Watanabe) trains five youngsters in a secret location. Those being Hikaru (John Cho) a test pilot, Takeshi (Steven Yeun) a former miner, Ha-Ya-To (Ludi Lin) a wisecracking pilot, Ryo (Henry Golding), an expert mechanic, and his granddaughter Hitomi (Zhang Ziyi). They must stop a robot invasion, led by Meca One (Donald Glover), a former robot of Keiken's gone rogue. The Lego Aqua Raiders Movie (2020) (Directed by Wes Anderson) A group of divers (Jack Black, Ben Stiller, Jim Carrey, Keanu Reeves) team up to find several treasures in the Bermuda Triangle, when the Triangle is under attack by skeletons. The King Skeleton (Matthew McConaughey) goes against the divers, and sends several sea creatures after them. Now the divers have to stop King Skeleton and retrieve the treasures. The Lego Mars Mission Movie (2021) (Directed by Ridley Scott) Jazz (George Clooney) is an astronaut who leads a group of astronauts (John Krasinski, Val Kilmer, Jake Gyllenhaal, Jon Hamm, Dennis Quaid, Peter Dinklage), to Mars, where some dead astronauts lie, killed by aliens, led by the Alien Commander (Robert De Niro) and his sidekick, the Saboteur (Tyrese Gibson). The astronauts must drive the aliens off of Mars before it's too late. The Lego Agents Movie (2021) (Directed by Christopher McQuarrie) Chase (Ben Affleck) is an unemployed man with two failed relationships. One day, Chase is attacked by a thug. Fed up with the crime, Chase assembles a ragtag group of agents, including Charge (Jason Sudeikis), a former pilot, Fuse (Rupert Grint), a demolitions expert, Trace (Kristen Wiig), Chase's ex-girlfriend who specializes in hacking, and Inferno (James McAvoy) a mad scientist. When Inferno's hand gets blown off, he blames the Agents and turns to villainy. Now, Chase and his team have to stop Inferno. The Lego Space Police Movie (2022) (Directed by George Miller) Big Daddy (Sean Penn) organizes a crime group consisting or Rench (John Cena), Squidman (Jack McBrayer), Kranxx (John Travolta), Frenzy (Johnny Knoxville), Snake (Bill Murray), The Skull Twins (Chris Hemsworth and Taran Killam), Slizer (Ray Park), Jawson (Taylor Lautner), and Craniac (Willem Dafoe). Now, it's up to the Space Police to catch them all. The Lego Power Miners Movie (2022) (Directed by Neil Marshall) A group of gold miners (Kurt Russell, Josh Gad, Christian Bale, Steve Coogan) get permission from their boss to go deep underground. They build several large vehicles, and go underground. When one of the miners, Rex, awakens a group of rock monsters, the Power Miners have to stop the rock monsters. The Lego Atlantis Movie (2023) (Directed by James Cameron) Dr. Artimus Rhodes (Sylvester Stallone) finds a map to a lost city to Atlantis, but when he searches for the city, he receives severe brain damage and forgets the expedition. He is rescued by his lab assistant Ms. Morris, and he asks for her hand in marriage. Years later, Artimus' granddaughter Samantha (Anna Kendrick) discovers of the map, and tricks an average submarine crew (Al Pacino, Jason Statham, Tom Hanks) into finding Atlantis. When the crew is attacked by several savage sea creatures, the crew has to team up with an old friend... The Lego World Racers Movie (Directed by Ron Howard) Rex (Christian Bale) is revealed to have survived the underground rock monster attack, and decides to do a career in racing with his friends Max (Josh Brolin) and Dexter (Matt Damon). Going by the name of X-treme Daredevils, they sign up for a series of races around the world. Their enemies are the Backyard Blasters, consisting of father Billy Bob (Luke Evans), and sons Bart (Finn Wolfhard) and Bubba (Noah Schnapp) who want nothing more than glory and bragging rights. The X-treme Daredevils must beat them in all the races before they do. The Lego City Movie (Directed by F. Gary Gray) Chase McCain (Daniel Craig) returns to Lego City after two years of exile when he revealed his girlfriend, Natalie's (Rachel McAdams), identity live. When Chase returns, he is assigned lower class with rookie Frank Honey (Dylan O'Brien). When he overhears a meeting held by Marion Dunby (J.K. Simmons) about Rex Fury (Arnold Schwarzenegger), Chase feels it's his duty to bring Rex Fury to justice again. The Lego Pharaoh's Quest Movie (2024) (Directed by Stephen Sommers) Archibald Hale (Clint Eastwood) is an archaeologist, and one day, his advisor at the museum gives him an oppurtunity to find the treasure of Amset-Ra. Archibald finishes packing his bags, and heads off to Egypt. When at the shuttle station, Archibald meets a retired daredevil named Jake Raines (Josh Hutcherson) and asks him to come with him to Egypt. Raines agrees, as long as his mechanic friend Mac McCloud (Jason Biggs) can go along. Because of this, Archibald has to postpone his flight until two days later. When the time comes, the gang encounter Helena Skvalling (Emma Stone) and then Amset-Ra (Russell Crowe) rises, and the gang has to fend him off. The Lego Alien Conquest Movie (2025) (Directed by Tim Burton) After seeing his latest attempt to take over the world fail, an Alien King (Andy Serkis) decides to invade Earth himself. Several citizens are captured for their brainpower, and the aliens extract it to get brains for themselves. A call goes out, and an organization is formed called the ADU form after the police is captured. Now the ADU find themselves at the verge of extraterrestrial war. The Lego Dino Movie (2026) (Directed by Steven Spielberg) Following The Lego Alien Conquest Movie, the Alien King (Andy Serkis) activates a portal to the Dinosaur times, and several Dinos enter our world. Meanwhile, Josh Thunder (Michael Shannon) plans to get some treasure like his grandfather Johnny. When his company goes bankrupt, Josh is unable to find a job. He eventually finds one in capturing dinosaurs. Among his teammates are Chuck "Stego" Jenkins (Martin Freeman), Rex Tyrone (Tom Hardy), Sue Montana (Ellie Kemper), and Tracer Tops (Gary Cole), and this uneasy alliance goes out to capture the dinos. The Lego Monster Fighters Movie (2027) (Directed by Sam Raimi) Rodney Rathbone (Sam Neill) is a monster hater. He stumbles across an ancient castle containing Lord Vampyre (Bill Nighy), who plots to plunge the world in total darkness. Rathbone now has to assemble a team, including Frank Rock (Johnny Depp), a wisecracking motorcyclist who wants revenge on the swamp creature (Doug Jones), Ann Lee (Judy Greer), a tough-as-nails pilot with revenge on ghosts, Jack McHammer (Colin Farrell) one armed, hammer wielding tough guy out for revenge on the Crazy Scientist (Eddie Redmayne) and his monster (Ron Perlman), and Major Quinton Steele (Richard Gere), an old explorer with an eye for big prey like a werewolf (Dwayne Johnson), and this team becomes the Monster Fighters. The Lego Galaxy Squad Movie (2028) (Directed by Brad Bird) When a lazer shot into the air from The Lego Monster Fighters Movie attracts a bunch of aliens, Solomon Blaze (William Fitchner) recruits a ragtag team of astronauts, including Max Solarflare (Cillian Murphy), Billy Starbeam (Neil Patrick Harris), Chuck Stonebreaker (Michael Keaton), Jack Fireblade (Josh Duhamel), and Ashlee Starstrider (Kate Winslet), and this team, known as the Galaxy Squad, must stop the alien invasion. The Lego Ultra Agents Movie (2029) (Directed by Brian De Palma) Solomon Blaze (William Fitchner) has returned from space and decides to train a new group of heroes to protect Astor City. When Morgan Lux (Joel Kinnaman) builds a staff to deal with the crime, it turns him evil and he becomes the supervillain AntiMatter. AntiMatter turns several average citizens into wicked supervillains. Now Blaze and his new team have to stop AntiMatter. The Lego Hidden Side Movie (2030) (Directed by James Wan) The Alien King (Andy Serkis) resurrects Lord Vampyre (Bill Nighy) and they team up to unleash a zombie force on the town of Newbury, Pennsylvania. Meanwhile, star quarterback Jack Davids (Griffin Gluck) teams up with his former ex-girlfriend, Parker (Jamie Chung), who is the only one who knows about the threat. Cast The Lego Adventurers Movie *James Marsden as Johnny Thunder *Naomi Watts as Pippin Reed *Robert Redford as Dr. Kilroy *Jeremy Renner as Sam Sinister *Geoffrey Rush as Pharoah Hotep *Gael Garcia Bernal as Senor Palomar *Diego Luna as Rudo Villano *Scarlett Johansson as Alexis Sinister *Alec Baldwin as Mr. Cunningham *Irrfan Khan as Maharaja Lallu *Ang Lee as Ngan Pa *B.D. Wong as Chang Wu The Lego Exo-Force Movie *Ken Watanabe as Sensei Keiken *John Cho as Hikaru *Steven Yeun as Takeshi *Ludi Lin as Ha-Ya-To *Henry Golding as Ryo *Zhang Ziyi as Hitomi *Donald Glover as Meca One The Lego Aqua Raiders Movie *Jack Black as Andrew Gibson *Ben Stiller as James Harvey *Jim Carrey as Ryan "Rocky" Hill *Keanu Reeves as Sam Hale *Matthew McConaughey as King Skeleton The Lego Mars Mission Movie *George Clooney as Jazz *John Krasinski as McDonald *Val Kilmer as Garrett *Jake Gyllenhaal as Beck *Jon Hamm as Sherman *Dennis Quaid as Reeves *Peter Dinklage as Edwards *Robert De Niro as Commander *Tyrese Gibson as Sabateur The Lego Agents Movie *Ben Affleck as Chase *Jason Sudeikis as Charge *Rupert Grint as Fuse *Kristen Wiig as Trace *Ed Helms as Swipe *Rose Byrne as Swift *James McAvoy as Dr. Inferno *William Hurt as Break Jaw *Jennifer Lawrence as Claw-Dette *Jack Nicholson as Dollar Bill *Bradley Cooper as Fire-Arm/Saw Fist *Joe Pantoliano as Gold Tooth *Adam Sandler as Spy Clops *David Spade as Slime Face *Steve Buscemi as Dr. D. Zaster The Lego Space Police Movie *Vin Diesel as Chief *Bob Odenkirk as Commander *Colin Firth as Officer Firth *Toby Jones as Officer Jones *Sean Penn as Big Daddy *John Cena as Rench *Jack McBrayer as Squidman *John Travolta as Kranxx *Johnny Knoxville as Frenzy *Peter Dinklage as Snake *Chris Hemsworth as Skull Twin 1 *Taran Killam as Skull Twin 2 *Ray Park as Slizer *Taylor Lautner as Jawson *Willem Dafoe as Craniac The Lego Power Miners Movie *Kurt Russell as Duke *Josh Gad as Brains *Christian Bale as Rex *Steve Coogan as Doc *Seth Rogen as Boulderax *James Franco as Meltrox *Paul Rudd as Glaciator *Jay Baruchel as Sulfurix *Kevin Hart as Fireox *Will Ferrell as Geolix *John C. Reilly as Tremorox *Leonardo DiCaprio as the Crystal King The Lego Atlantis Movie *Anna Kendrick as Samantha "Sam" Rhodes *Al Pacino as Captain Ace Speedman *Jason Statham as Lance Spears *Tom Hanks as Dr. Jeff Fisher *Josh Gad as Brains *Sylvester Stallone as Artimus Rhodes *Ted Levine as Axel Storm *Tony Revolori as Bobby Buoy The Lego World Racers Movie *Christian Bale as Rex/Rex-treme *Matt Damon as Dexter/Dex-treme *Josh Brolin as Max/Max-treme *Orlando Bloom as Billy Bob Blaster *Finn Wolfhard as Bart Blaster *Noah Schnapp as Bubba Blaster The Lego City Movie *Daniel Craig as Chase McCain *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Rex Fury *J.K. Simmons as Marion Dunby *Rachel McAdams as Natalie Kowalski *Jude Law as Forrest Blackwell *Dylan O'Brien as Frank Honey *Joe Pesci as Vinnie Pappalardo The Lego Pharaoh's Quest Movie *Clint Eastwood as Archibald Hale *Josh Hutcherson as Jake Raines *Emma Stone as Helena Skvalling *Jason Biggs as Mac McCloud *Russell Crowe as Amset-Ra The Lego Alien Conquest Movie *Andy Serkis as the Alien King *John Lithgow as the ADU Commander *Anne Hathaway as the ADU Soldier *Bobby Cannavale as the ADU Pilot *Alan Tudyk as the ADU Computer Specialist *Tom Holland as the ADU Rookie *Jeff Bridges as the ADU Scientist *Bruce Greenwood as President Edward Wayne *Ewan McGregor as the Alien Cyborg The Lego Dino Movie *Michael Shannon as Josh Thunder *Martin Freeman as Chuck "Stego" Jenkins *Tom Hardy as Rex Tyrone *Ellie Kemper as Sue Montana *Gary Cole as Tracer Tops *Andy Serkis as the Alien King (cameo) *James Marsden as Johnny Thunder (cameo) The Lego Monster Fighters Movie *Sam Neill as Rodney Rathbone *Johnny Depp as Frank Rock *Judy Greer as Ann Lee *Colin Farrell as Jack McHammer *Richard Gere as Major Quinton Steele *Bill Nighy as Lord Vampyre *Eddie Redmayne as The Crazy Scientist *Ron Perlman as The Crazy Scientist's Monster *Dwayne Johnson as the Wolfman *Doug Jones as the Swamp Creature The Lego Galaxy Squad Movie *William Fitchner as Solomon Blaze *Cillian Murphy as Max Solarflare *Nathan Fillion as the Blue Robot *Neil Patrick Harris as Billy Starbeam *Brad Pitt as the Red Robot *Michael Keaton as Chuck Stonebreaker *James Spader as the Green Robot *Josh Duhamel as Jack Fireblade *Kate Winslet as Ashley Starstrider *David Cross as the Orange Robot The Lego Ultra Agents Movie *William Fitchner as Solomon Blaze *Kevin McKidd as Max Burns *Tom Cruise as Jack Fury *Zac Efron as Curtis Bolt *Emma Watson as Caila Phoenix *Michael Fassbender as Trey Swift *Steve Carell as Steve Zeal *Joel Kinnaman as Morgan Lux/AntiMatter *Amy Adams as Professor Hydron *Ben Whishaw as Adam Acid *Liev Schrieber as Tremor *Daniel Radcliffe as Infearno *Kristen Bell as Toxikita *Oscar Isaac as Psyclone *Kevin James as Terabyte *Sean Bean as Spyclops *Rami Malek as Invizable *Domhnall Gleeson as Drillex *Pierce Brosnan as Professor Brainstein *Richard Dreyfuss as SharX *Matthew Broderick as Electrolyzer The Lego Hidden Side Movie *Griffin Gluck as Jack Davids *Jamie Chung as Parker L. Jackson *Mila Kunis as J.B. *William H. Macy as Captain Jonas *Terence Stamp as Mr. Branson *Taika Waititi as Mr. Elton/El Fuego *Ray Liotta as Dwayne *John Goodman as Joey *Ian Holm as Chef Enzo *Helen Mirren as Rose Davids *Pierce Gagnon as Wade *Andy Serkis as The Alien King *Bill Nighy as Lord Vampyre Trivia *Oddly enough, The Lego Dimensions Movie, The Bionicle Saga or The Lego Hero Factory Movie are not part of the Multiverse. Category:LEGO Category:Universes